


Heavy Metal

by delsicle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Pain Kink, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsicle/pseuds/delsicle
Summary: Harry gets a piercing on a whim. Both he and Louis like it far more than either of them expected.





	Heavy Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, bitch, bet you thought you'd seen the last of me. 
> 
> Okay, in all seriousness, hey. I've missed you guys and I've missed writing and holy hell it is JUNE and I'm posting my first fic of 2019, I'm the worst wow. I'm working on a bunch of projects and I missed posting so I thought it would be fun to post a lil pwp to get used to posting again. It's kind of dumb but I hope you all like it. 
> 
> Disclaimers: Read the tags, this contains some BDSM stuff not everyone will love! This also isn't meant to be totally accurate for, like, gay sex or responsible piercing care. We're just having fun here. 
> 
> Trigger warning for piercings, tattoo, and blood. If any of those things make you squeamish you might want to click away. 
> 
> This is a work written by and intended for adult audiences. I'm not your mom but also I'd prefer you click off if you're under the age of 18. 
> 
> This is inspired by an anecdote in the following article about a woman who got her nipples pierced and afterwards almost orgasmed on the train ride home from how turned on she was. I read and thought "that's a Harry Styles thing to do" so here we are. https://www.womenshealthmag.com/sex-and-love/a19912072/nipple-piercings/
> 
> Enjoy, love you x
> 
> P.S. This is set in Chicago because I love Chicago and also because it was the only city where I've ridden public transportation and remembered how it worked so here we are.

The whole thing was a very spur of the moment decision.

Harry had a booking with his favorite tattoo artist to clean up some lines and darken a few of his older, faded pieces. The maintenance job was done pretty quickly, the pain manageable and prickling pleasantly across his skin. After it was done, he sat with his shirt off in the back room of the parlor while Liam hummed and cleaned his equipment a few feet away from him. He didn’t have any appointments for the rest of the afternoon, and he had known Harry long enough that he had allowed him to sit tight for a few extra minutes to make certain he wouldn’t move too fast and smear blood and ink all over his shirt.

Harry had three new texts from Louis: one saying he had gotten home about an hour ago, another asking how the appointment was going, and one final text asking if Harry wanted Indian or Chinese for dinner. Harry tapped at his phone, replying with the name of their usual Indian restaurant and his favorite order, and then locked his phone and reached for his shirt.

“I should be getting back to the boyfriend, Li,” Harry said, “Thanks for your work.”

“No problem, man,” Liam said as he glanced over his shoulder, “Too bad you can’t stay for a bit longer, it’s half off piercing day.”

“Oh, yeah?” Harry said, his brows lifting.

“Yeah. Well, half off if you get a tattoo or pay full price for another piercing. It’s a good deal, really.”

“Huh,” Harry said, “Yeah, sounds like it.”

He scratched the back of his head, and then glanced at his phone. It was 4:30 now, and he had gotten a bonus last week for dealing with a lot of unruly customers at the bar during happy hour.

“Who’s on today?” he asked, and Liam lifted his head.

“What, for piercings?”

“Yeah. Who’s working?”

“Just Niall. But he’s good.”

“Right, I remember. He did Louis’s helix and belly button last year.”

“You want me to grab him for you?” Liam asked, “I think he’s between bookings, he could do a walk in real quick. Whatever he gives you, it’ll be better than that sleepover piercing you did yourself.”

Harry groaned, rolling his eyes as his hand went up to his permanently scarred, stretched out earlobe.

“That’s fair,” Harry sighed, “Yeah, go grab him, why not. Is his stuff in the catalogue?”

“Sure is,” Liam said, pointing to the thick binder that was the only resident of the bookshelf on the shop’s back wall, “Help yourself. One second.”

Liam went off to grab Niall, and Harry walked over the bookshelf, picking up the binder. He went past the usual tattoo examples and instead flipped to the back, where there were pictures and prices for piercings. Most of the options were for ear piercings, and he thumbed over a few of the photos. He had considered getting a helix or a daith in the past, especially after Louis had started to wear more elaborate jewelry in his ears, but after his painful experience with the homemade piercing Liam had pointed out a few moments ago, he felt like he was repelled from ear piercings for life.

He considered a little diamond nose stud, looking at the pricing for a while before flicking through to see the other choices.

He stopped immediately when he got to one page, trapping his lip between his teeth.

Oh. Now _that_ was an idea.

“Haz, Niall’s open, he just needs to know what you want so he can get his equipment ready,” Liam said behind him, “Anything look good?”

Harry didn’t answer, just turned around and held up the open page of the binder for Liam to see. The other man lifted his brows and then shook his head, a grin spreading across his face.

“Oh, you crazy bastard,” Liam whistled, “Louis’s gonna lose his shit on you.”

Harry just grinned back.

“Better let him know I’ll be a little late, then.”

*******

Harry caught the L home half an hour later with a bag of cleaning solution at his feet and two metal barbells in his nipples.

He smiled to himself the whole way to the train stop, a little bounce in his step as he thought about what he had just done.

His nipples fucking hurt, and they hurt more with every step, little jolts of pain running straight through his body and to his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut and sighed with every jolt of pain. It was nothing compared to when Niall first pinched his nipple and inserted a sharp needle through each of them, but he loved the sharp remaining ache that it left.

He still got a fresh thrill of pain anytime he got a tattoo, but now the ache on his skin from where Liam had cleaned him up was nothing compared to his chest. It made his stomach twist and his eyes roll back, it was so good.

Louis made fun of him for having a pain kink, and Harry didn’t try to deny it. After all, there was a reason beyond mere body decoration that Harry went to Liam’s shop at least every two weeks. Louis had picked up on it quickly, and ever since they had experimented with nearly everything – spanking, biting, pinching, paddles, clamps, whips. The memory of the clamps, in particular, were fresh in Harry’s mind now. He remembered he had put them on just to experiment when their first pair had just arrived in the mail, and he had gotten hard within the first minute of wearing them.  

He probably should’ve thought back to the clamps sooner, because now he had a very permanent pain in his nipples, he was on public transport, and he had a semi.

He shifted in his seat, trying to cross his legs and look a little less obscene. Thankfully he was by himself at the back of the train car. There was a group of college students at the front of the car chatting to each other, and a couple older businessmen looking at their phones and tablets. No one was looking his way at all, leaving him completely alone to deal with this issue he was going to have for the next fifteen minutes.

He kept moving around in his seat, trying to ignore the issue and instead focus on the music playing in his earbuds, but the pain was constant. The rumbling of the train just made the pain in his nipples increase, shooting up in little bursts. He groaned softly, leaning back and adjusting himself once again. He folded his hands in his lap, trying to casually cover his dick. He looked up at the ads that lined the ceiling of the train like they were the most captivating thing in the world.

Then the train hit small bump in the track; a minor hiccup that normally wouldn’t bother him. But today it sent a shock wave up his chest that sent blood right to his dick. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, trying to keep any noises to himself.

He could not start moaning on this train. He could not get arrested. Louis would be so pissed.

At the very least, he looked to the rest of the passengers and then managed a quick squeeze of his bulge after he saw no one was looking. But it didn’t bring him any relief, only an overwhelming urge for more.

The train stopped, and the college students all got off as an older couple got on instead. And of course, of fucking course, they sat right across from Harry.

He only had three more stops to go before he could get off – literally, figuratively, whatever – and he was just trying to get through this. As the train started again, the rumblings made his nipples jolt in pain-filled bliss, and he imagined trying to explain to both his boyfriend and the cops how a set of $25 nipple piercings had led him to coming in his pants in front of two people who could be his grandparents.

Harry turned up the volume on his headphones and crossed his legs again, settling another hand in his lap for double coverage. He winced at another bump in the rails, and he felt his entire body shake with chills as a little burst of moisture come out of his dick.

He was fucking squirting pre-come on public transportation, Jesus fucking Christ.

The train came to another stop, one businessman got off, and a teenage couple got on, boarding closer to the front of the train. Jesus fuck, Harry could not get off in front of teenagers. This was bad.

At least he was almost home, and the teens were too busy with their phones to notice him. Harry’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he cursed quietly, realizing he had shoved the phone into the pocket that was closest to his cockhead. The grandmother across from him shot him a look and he winced as he dug out his phone. When he looked at the screen, he saw he had a new text from Louis.  

_You coming home soon?_

Harry managed to unlock the phone with shaking hands and tap out a reply. He wanted something cute and flirty, maybe to prepare Louis for what the fuck was going to happen when Harry go home, but he just managed:

_Yeah, got some extra work done, on the L and almost back._

He got a response from Louis quickly.

_Of course you got extra work lol. Better not have marked up that cute ass._

Harry snorted weakly. Like Louis didn’t have a princess cut diamond tattooed on his right ass cheek.

 _You know I wouldn’t_ , Harry managed to type out and send right as the train started up with a rumble that made his body shake and his nipples smart even more. His dick jolted with blood and he covered his mouth, a weak whine escaping. It caught the attention of the couple across from him, and the woman looked at him with concern.

“Young man, are you alright?”

“Fine,” Harry squeaked out, “Just, uh, hurt my ankle today.”

It was a weak excuse, but he was still leaking into his briefs so he couldn’t come up with anything better.

At long last, the train arrived at his stop, and he hoisted himself to his feet a little too quickly for someone with a supposedly busted ankle. He picked up his bag and held it in front of him, thankful that at least his jeans were far too tight and dark to show much of his current dilemma.  

He walked quickly down their street, which was just a bit outside of Boystown and thankfully close to the train stop. There were plenty of people out, buskers trying to make early evening change and drag queens who were chain smoking with half their make up on. Harry loved this neighborhood, he really did, but today he really didn’t have the energy to wave hello to everyone like he normally would. Not with pain making his blood flow in all the wrong ways, and his skin covered in cold pricks that shouldn’t be there.

A door tucked between a florist and a Korean manicure salon led by to his place, and he quickly got his keys out and jammed them into the lock. He passed the door of their downstairs neighbor and instead went straight up the stairs to his own door, trying to open it at least three times before it gave way.

As soon as the door was open, he heard the sounds of Louis’s favorite European soccer channel, and was caught by the smell of curry and spiced vegetables. Louis was at the kitchen counter in his “at home” shorts, which showed about half his ass, and no shirt, and he was dutifully spooning out food from the Indian take out containers onto plates. He set the fork down and picked up the TV remote, muting the game, and licked a bit of masala sauce off his thumb.

“There’s my handsome boy – “ he started, and then turned fully to look at where Harry was standing in the front hall and immediately stopped mid-sentence.

“The fuck happened to you?” he said a moment later. Harry didn’t want to think about what he looked like. Probably sweaty, red cheeks on a pale face, wide eyes, and of course a bulge that was hard and pressing urgently against his zipper.

“I got my nipples pierced,” Harry said before he could think.

Louis blinked, then set one hand on the kitchen counter and the other on his hip.

“You – “ Louis said, “You want to run that by me again?”

Harry swallowed drily and managed to hoist his bag from the shop up onto the counter before speaking.

“I got. Uh. Nipples. Pierced. It was half off Tuesday. Half off on piercings. Uh, Niall did it? Uh. Yeah.”

He stood there for another moment, with his half-hard dick and his stinging nipples and his boyfriend staring at him, open-mouthed, before Harry finally put up his hand and pointed in the direction of their bedroom.

“I’m gonna. Uh. Go change.”

Louis moved faster than Harry had ever seen him move, save for during one of his rec soccer games or when he was trying to elbow to the front of a general admission line for his favorite local ABBA cover band. It didn’t take long before he was right in front of Harry, and then his hands were shoved in Harry’s waistband and his mouth was on Harry’s jugular.

“No, you’re not fucking changing,” Louis nearly growled, “Take your shirt off.”

“I – “ Harry stuttered, “You can’t, uh, touch them, they’re fresh – “

“I’m not going to, fuck, just take your shirt off,” Louis said.

Harry did, making quick work to yank his shirt over his head and toss it onto the floor. He still had some gauze tapped to his nipples, but the lumps of the barbells were evident through them, and Louis just stared for a moment before laughing and shaking his head.

“God, fuck, you really did it,” Louis sighed, “God, that’s fucking hot.”

“You like it?” Harry managed, and Louis laughed.

“Do I like it. Do I like that my incredibly fucking hot boyfriend, who has the biggest pain kink of anyone I’ve ever met, and who already loves to get his nipples played with, now has metal bars in his nipples. Fuck yeah I like it. I love it.”  

“Oh,” Harry choked out, his voice stuttering as Louis pulled hard on his jeans waistband. The other man was pulling on the button and the zip, trying to get them off.

“Help me with these things,” Louis said, “I really, really need to suck your dick.”

Harry immediately helped him, pulling on his jeans hard until they were down around his ankles. As soon as they were, Louis dropped to his knees, not even complaining about the hard, cold tile the way he usually did when they attempted a blowjob or a quick fuck on the kitchen floor.

Louis gripped his hips hard, holding him in place, and licked his chapped lips as he looked at the front of Harry’s briefs.

“You look like you fucking creamed yourself already, how are you so wet?” he said, his voice nearly breathless.

“I – I leaked a lot,” Harry said, “I was really turned on. It felt so good.”

“It felt good, baby?” Louis said. He tucked his hand into Harry’s briefs and pulled on his dick, the head and half of the length popping out over the waistband as Louis jerked it, “All that pain right in your sensitive nipples? Felt so good you almost came in your pants?”

“Yeah,” Harry choked out, “The – the train was bumpy. It felt so good.”

“Oh, I bet it did. Bet it really hurt. But you love when it hurts, huh.”

He squeezed the plump head of Harry’s cock as he said it, making the other man yelp and jump.

“I’m going to have so much fun with you once you’re all healed. Pull of them with my teeth – “ he sharply pulled Harry’s painfully hard cock -- “—scratch them – “ he pulled again – “smack them with our paddle” – another pull – “—maybe I’ll run a vibrator over them, wouldn’t you like that?”

Harry didn’t have time to think about what happened next. He just knew he was extremely hard and he really wanted Louis’s mouth on his dick, but also, he had been close to coming for awhile and the mere thought of Louis spanking his nipples made them throb so hard that a fresh wave of blood hit his dick.

And then he was coming all over Louis’s hand and his own stomach.

Louis angled Harry’s cockhead enough that some of it hit his cheeks and mouth, but for the most part, Harry’s release dribbled weakly over Louis’s hand. Louis blinked at Harry, looked at his cum-splattered hand, and then promptly wiped his hand over Harry’s already stained stomach. Harry choked, suddenly very aware of his softening cock and the fierce look in Louis’s eyes.

“I – “ he choked.

“Bad boy,” Louis said, “Lay down.”

Harry’s body dropped so fast he barely felt his ass hit on the tile, only registering where he was when he went to move onto his back and felt the cold, hard bite of the floor. He still had his jeans around his ankles, his boots on, and his underwear half away around his crotch. Louis didn’t even bother to take any of that off, instead crawling up Harry’s body methodically, slowly, until he was over him entirely.

Looking up at him, with his fierce, bright eyes and compact body hovering so perfectly over him, Harry’s mouth felt dry.

“Louis, I’m sor – “ he started, and then he felt Louis smack his cock.

He yelped, his entire body jumping and his knees curling up instinctively. Louis did it again, and Harry yowled louder, practically rolling over to his side before he stabilized himself.

“I said,” Louis said, “That I wanted to suck your dick. Not your soft, limp dick, Harry. Not today.”

Louis smacked his dick lightly, giving it some playful taps with his palm and fingers, and Harry gasped and flinched at every hit.

“And it seems the only way to get you hard again is to give you a little pain. And I can’t play with your pretty, pierced nipples, so this is all I have.”

Louis gave Harry’s balls a sharp tug, and Harry squeaked weakly as he felt the blood start to flow down there again. Louis seemed to notice too, and smirked.

“Baby,” Louis said, “Alright?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry said, “M’with you.”

“Okay, great,” Louis said, “I have a question. Can you take off your gauze?”

“Oh,” Harry said, glancing down at the taped gauze on his chest, “I think so, they might just – there might be a little blood.”

“That’s okay. Can you take them off? We’ll clean them up afterwards, I promise. And I won’t touch.”

Harry nodded, then sat up just enough that he could get a good look at his own chest. With careful fingers Louis pulled off his gauze, wincing a bit as the sticky material pulled away. There was a bit of blood still on his chest, and his nipples were bright pink and swollen, but he still felt a rush of arousal looking at the silver jewelry that was there now.

He looked back at Louis, who was just gazing down at him and admiring for a long moment. Then, Louis leaned down and lightly blew on his nipples while his hand went back to jerking Harry’s dick. Harry yelped, his hips bucking, and Louis smiled and gave the space between his pecs a quick kiss.

“Those look so sexy on you, baby,” Louis murmured, “God, I can’t get over it. You really got those. And soon I’ll get to play with them every day.”

Harry nodded and squirmed once again as Louis’s breath hit his chest. It came in soft, gentle blows on the delicate skin, but it still made him squirm and thrash, especially when Louis was keeping up with the constant slaps and tugs on his cock. Harry was chubbing up again, his cock nearly screaming in pain but also pleasantly pulsing with blood again. It had been awhile since Louis had tried to get him hard again so fast after an orgasm, and the last few times he had tried they had used toys. This was just Louis, his willing hands, and Harry’s own kink.

Harry whimpered as Louis worked his cock, the skin burning with sensitivity. He was only giving it light taps now in between his usual firm jerks. Louis stayed hovering over his chest, blowing on Harry’s nipples and kissing and licking the skin around them. At one point his tongue brushed Harry’s areola just enough to make him thrash and gasp.

“You’re doing so good, honey,” Louis cooed, giving him an encouraging little pat on his dick, “I think you’re ready to get blown.”

Harry nodded quickly, opening his dry mouth.

“I – yes. Yes, please.”

Louis chuckled, shifting himself down to get closer to Harry’s groin.

“And he’s polite, too,” Louis said, “Who could say no to a boy like you? I certainly can’t. That’s why I let you do horribly slutty things like get your nipples pierced.”

Harry groaned at his words, closing his eyes. Of course, Louis didn’t _let_ him do anything. They didn’t have rules like that, and Harry was always in control of his own body. The fact that he still had more than a few questionable tattoos that Louis probably would like to see disappear was proof of that. But the mere thought of Louis controlling his body and making his decisions for him was all Harry needed to slip into the right space as Louis put his mouth over his cockhead.

A low, deep groan worked its way out of Harry’s body, emerging deep from his belly. He twisted a bit, shifting his hips and letting the hot, wet feeling of Louis’s mouth slide over him. Louis was attentive and exceptionally good with his tongue, letting it swirl around Harry one moment and then the next second leaving it pressed flat against his length as his lips did the work.

After a long stretch of languidly working Harry’s entire length, Louis moved back up, situating his mouth around Harry’s cockhead and then pressing his lips tightly around it so he could suck hard on the tip. It was a classic Louis move, and after all these years, shouldn’t surprise Harry so much, but every time it made his toes curl.

“Oh, fuck,” he gasped, his hips twitching. His cock felt fat and heavy, hot and sensitive. Louis’s mouth was both giving him relief and working him up at the same time, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to pull away or push himself further into his boyfriend’s mouth.

Also, he was pretty sure there was no blood flow in his brain anymore; it was all in his throbbing nipples and cock. He couldn’t think properly, nor did he really want to.

Louis wetly popped off his dick, taking a minute to lick around Harry and to playfully bite at one of the big veins that was popping out from the thin skin. Harry winced and his legs jerked out of instinct, trying to move away and cover him, but Louis caught his knees and spread them open.

“Don’t you hide from me,” Louis chided, “You’re alright. You’re almost there.”

Harry nodded, and let his head fall back down on the cool tile so his boyfriend could go back to deep throating him.

God, Harry was one lucky asshole.

He knew he was close; he could tell by the way every square inch of his body felt coiled and tight, exploding with pain and pleasure in equal parts. Louis was hitting all his favorite spots, licking up Harry’s pre-come and lathering his tongue over his length like he was getting paid for it.

Harry could just thrash and twitch, his shouts and groans turning to whimpers as his belly turned tight and hot.

Louis pulled off quickly, still holding Harry by the base of his cock when he did so.

“You close, baby?” he asked, and Harry could just nod quickly.

“Good. Come in my mouth this time,” Louis said, and then was quickly back to sucking him.

It didn’t take long for Harry to fulfill Louis’s request with the way he was being pleasured. He felt his body surge with heat as what felt like the last of the blood in his body came downwards. Finally, he allowed himself to unspool, his orgasm coming in hard and pouring directly into Louis’s mouth.

Louis barely sputtered as he kept swallowing Harry down, his mouth keeping a firm suction on his cock as he did so. He only pulled off when Harry was nearly tapped out and merely dribbling, and that was just so Louis could tip his head back and make a show of swallowing. When he was finished, he righted his head and flashed Harry a white-stained grin.

“Jesus Christ I love sucking your cock,” Louis sighed, his voice practically dreamy, “Never gets old.”

He wiped his mouth with his hand, then leaned over Harry, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“And I love you.”

Harry could only give a muffled response that he hoped sounded like “I love you too.” He couldn’t be sure. He had kind of lost his ability to form words.

Louis chuckled and kissed his cheek again before he leaned back on his heels. Harry could see now there was a hard bulge pushing out Louis’s shorts, and quickly the other man shoved his hand into his own shorts, his hand moving fast as he grabbed a hold of himself. His face screwed up as he jerked himself off, and Harry lifted himself onto his elbows as he watched.

“I – “ Harry choked out, “Can I help?”

“S’alright, babe,” Louis said, “I – fuck, can probably get off just looking at you, you’re wrecked.”

Louis kept at it, cursing and working his hand hard. He kept his eyes on Harry, his eyes roaming freely over Harry’s face, his nipples, his drained cock. It only took him a few minutes to come, and he gasped when he did, yanking off his shorts entirely and using them as a rag to clean himself up afterwards.

Louis crawled over to Harry, leaning down to kiss down his legs and nuzzle into the hair there. He helped Harry take off his boots, jeans, and underwear, which Harry had barely even remembered where still on. He offered kisses to his thighs and ankles after each piece was removed, and then pecked his hip before standing up. Harry whined at his sudden absence, which made Louis playfully poke his leg with his toe.

“I’m getting water, your monster dick hurt my throat.”

Louis came back a moment later and holding two glasses of water, one of which he offered out to Harry. The taller man forced himself to sit up to accept the drink, which he took turns pressing to his hot temples and actually drinking. Louis watched him as he sipped his water, smiling softly as he pet his boyfriend’s cheek.

“You good?” he asked, dropping his free hand down to touch Harry’s thigh. Harry nodded, taking another sip of his water.

“I think our food is cold,” he blurted out, and Louis laughed.

“You know, I think they invented microwaves so hot twinks could give their boyfriends long blow jobs on the floor with no consequence.”

He stroked Harry’s hair, scratching his scalp in a way that made Harry whine happily and close his eyes. Louis laughed, and he pressed a kiss to the other man’s cheek.

“Seriously,” Louis said, “You good?”

“I’m a little fuzzy,” Harry admitted, opening his eyes to blink at Louis.

“Then just hang out with me for a bit. We’re in no rush.”

Louis went quiet, just stroking Harry’s shoulders and hair, offering him kisses and making sure he was taking sips of his water. Eventually he tapped Harry’s knee to get his attention, and offered him a gentle smile.

“I’m going to get the first aid kit so I can tape up your nipples again, just in case,” Louis said, “Do they needed to be cleaned?”

“Can’t hurt,” Harry said weakly, “I got some cleaner from the shop, it’s in the bag on the counter.”

Louis nodded, and then stood up once more. He came back after a few minutes with some cotton rounds and the piercing cleaner, along with some soft gauze and medical tape from their over stocked first aid kit.

“I’m going to make sure you take better care of these than you did your fucking ear piercing,” Louis said as he kneeled in front of Harry and poured some cleaner onto a cotton round.

“Why does everyone keep picking on me for my ear piercing?” Harry groaned.

“Because it was a stupid decision and your ear almost fell off,” Louis said, “And I’m quite fond of your nipples and would like them to stay on your body.”

Louis pressed the cotton round to Harry’s chest, rubbing soothing circles against Harry’s leg with his free hand. They were still sensitive, and it felt nice to get them cleaned, especially when it was combined with the softness of the cotton and the coldness of the cleaning liquid. But he was too spent to actually get turned on, so he just closed his eyes and let Louis take care of him.

“You really got these,” Louis murmured, “God, you’re so hot. I love you so much.”

Harry’s eyes fluttered open, and he smiled at his boyfriend.

“I love you too.”

After a soft kiss, Louis finished cleaning Harry up, bandaged his nipples, and then got out some baby lotion to rub over his thighs and cock. Harry jerked a bit at the sensation, but all the arousal had evaporated from his body so he just enjoyed the feeling of Louis’s gentle hands on him. After he was done, Louis stood up and then offered Harry his hands, helping him get to his feet.

“Let’s eat,” he said, “And watch something, your pick.”

They both ended up on the couch, completely naked, with bowls of reheated food and a Julia Roberts movie on the movie. Harry floated in and out of the film, instead enjoying Louis’s head on his shoulder and his boyfriend’s soft encouragements to eat his food. His chest and tattoo still tingled and stung, but it blended in with the lightness of his body and the warmth that spread through his core and filled every part of him as Louis dragged his fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead,

Later, Harry pulled out his laptop and spent far too long browsing Google Maps to see if he could walk and bike everywhere he needed to go for the next few weeks.

He probably should avoid the train for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Post: https://emperorstyles.tumblr.com/post/185419651106/heavy-metal-by-delsicle-relationship-louisharry
> 
> Tumblr: emperorstyles 
> 
> Twitter: itsdelsicle


End file.
